


the three of us

by miroticmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Sehun wasn't expecting a hot threesome with Tao and Kris.





	the three of us

“Hyung?” Sehun’s voice echoed through the foyer of Kris and Tao’s apartment. Even though no response was given, he chose to continue into the comfortable living space. As he entered the living room, he noticed the lack of… stuff. It wasn’t that Kris and Tao were minimalists. They just didn’t keep stuff outside.

Silence. Broken only by the soft padding of Sehun’s sock-clad feet on the floor.

Without a second thought Sehun strolled down the small hallway, the one leading to the bedrooms. It was a two bedroom place, but everyone knew the second room was just full of all the junk the two men had managed to stockpile over the years. The door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar. He gently pushed it open and stepped inside.

The room was dim because the curtains were drawn, but Sehun knew he was in the couple’s bedroom. Clothes lay everywhere, and so did wallets, phones, and Kris’s numerous stuffed animals. Stepping farther into the room, Sehun jumped when he heard the door shut with a click.

“T-Tao-hyung. You were home?”

Tao smirked. “The whole time.” He crept toward Sehun, who found himself unconsciously backing away from the tall man with snake-like eyes. His legs hit the back of the bed.

“Hyung…”

“Oh, Sehunnie, you think you’re so smart, don’t you? You don’t know why we actually called you here. That’s cute.” And then Tao kissed him.

Sehun’s eyes widened. He felt Tao’s hands on his shoulders, his grip vise-like. The Chinese man pushed him down to the mattress before biting his lower lip harshly. Sehun cried out, and Tao took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into Sehun’s mouth.

Tao’s tongue worked against Sehun’s own, the two of them twining around each other and sealing together until Sehun was breathless. He was so caught up in the kiss, he didn’t notice Tao’s hands up his shirt until Tao broke the kiss and pulled the thin material up over his head. Before Sehun could say anything, though, he was pushed down with another kiss.  

Tao was on top of him, straddling his slim waist, and this time Sehun felt Tao’s hand slip down between them and unbutton and unzip his jeans. As soon as his pants were open, Tao pushed his hand into them. Sehun arched into the man with a moan. Tao’s hand began to work itself in his pants, and Sehun felt himself getting aroused. God, he’d never thought of _actually_ doing it with Tao because he was taken but right now Sehun didn’t care because _God_ , he was so good with his fingers and fucking him was all Sehun cared about right now and oh Lord he was gonna cum all over his $200 jeans but that was okay since _ohhh_ there go those fingers again-

Tao smirked. Watching Sehun, usually emotionless and uncaring Sehun, turn into a boneless, squirming mess of sweat and moans really turned him on. Sehun moaned again.

Tao wanted him, and wanted him now. With little effort really, since Sehun was off in his own world in his ecstasy, Tao pulled the young man’s pants and underwear off, leaving behind a sweat-sheen, frustrated, and oh so aroused Sehun.

As buzzed as he was, Sehun was still aware that he was naked. _Finally_. He could fuck Tao now. He attempted to get up, but a warm hand pushed him down again.

“No, Sehunnie, I’m the one that gets to do the fucking tonight.”

_What? Tao’s gonna top?_ (Sehun’s a little brat who drops honorifics in his thoughts) What th-

Sehun’s thoughts were interrupted by a slick finger probing his hole. Tao pushed his index finger in, waiting for Sehun to adjust, before slamming it back in. The blonde boy, who’d gone quiet for a minute, began to moan again. Tao pulled back and shoved another finger, his middle digit, in, finger-fucking Sehun mercilessly. Sehun had shut his eyes as Tao had done this. When Tao finally forced a third finger in, the maknae hissed in pain, eyes screwed shut.

The pain of Tao’s fingers in his ass slowly gave way to pleasure and Sehun began to pant. It felt good, _so good_. When Tao pulled his fingers out Sehun whined with frustration, moving as much as he could to follow the motion of Tao’s hand. The Chinese man gently rolled Sehun onto his stomach before softly saying, “Pull up your legs, Sehun.”

Sehun did so, rising onto all fours as he felt something hot and hard near his ass. Tao began to slowly push himself into Sehun, rocking his hips as he did so, and Sehun felt a few tears of pain slip from his eyes. It was too different being on the bottom, and he didn’t know how other men did it; all he felt was pain, no pleasure. Tao slowly pulled back until he was almost slipping out of Sehun’s ass before ramming himself back in. Sehun gasped as Tao built up a steady rhythm. _There_ it was, there was the pleasure. It began to fill up something in his stomach, white hot with anticipation-

“Whatcha doin’ there, Tao?”

Sehun’s head shot up, and he found himself looking at a topless Kris, looming over him like a giant. Normally Sehun wasn’t scared of his Kris-hyung, but he knew how possessive he was of Tao, and this was probably the second-worst situation he could have been caught in with Tao, worst being if _he_ were fucking Tao.

But Kris didn’t even glance at him, his attention focused on his boyfriend Tao, who was currently getting some with Sehun. Tao smirked at him before angling a particularly hard thrust into Sehun causing the young man to gasp. “What does it look like I’m doing, Kris?”

“Hmm, looks like you’re doing Sehun. Looks like he’s enjoying it, too.” Suddenly Kris’s long wiry fingers gripped Sehun’s chin harshly, forcing to look up at him. Sehun’s eyes were still wet from before, and he felt himself shrink on the inside from Kris’s trademark “cold city-man” glare. “You like it don’t you, Sehunnie?” Kris cooed softly. Sehun didn’t answer. The pale fingers on his chin tightened and his face was squished between them. “I asked if you like it,” Kris spoke through gritted teeth, “didn’t I? So give me an answer.” This time Sehun nodded frantically. He knew enough about Tao and Kris’s sex life to know that Kris liked control.

Kris smirked. “That’s a good boy. But, since you didn’t answer me the first time, you need some sort of punishment.” Something cold and hard was felt around his arousal, and Sehun belatedly noticed a pink cock ring around it. (Why pink? God only knows.)

Kris wrapped each hand around each of Sehun’s wrists, pulling the moaning boy up onto his knees. Transferring Sehun’s right hand to join his left one in Kris’s large left hand, he pulled them high over his head, straining Sehun’s thin shoulders. Sweat pooled in the boy’s pretty collarbones, making his creamy skin glisten like dewdrops on a misty morning. Kris licked his lips, predatory, and set out to teasing Sehun’s nipples with his tongue and teeth. He bit down on the right one, hard, eliciting a scream from Sehun. He continued nibbling and sucking on it, his right hand trailing down to stroke Sehun’s cock, and the blonde boy gasped. Why were Kris and Tao both so good with their fingers?

Sehun was ready to explode, his body overstimulated by the two men, and the one thing keeping him from doing that was the ring. He mewled, a tiny, high-pitched sound he hoped the other two wouldn’t here, but to no avail. Kris left his position before Sehun and looked him square in the face. He knew what Sehun wanted, needed. A sadistic smile took over his face.

“Beg for it.”

Tao picked up his pace behind Sehun and he tried to collapse, but Kris’s hands kept his arms in the air and therefore up. Damn it. He had no choice. Sehun let himself go. He whimpered, a steady stream of _ah, ah, ah_ , slipping from his red mouth, dirty mewls spilling out soon after. “Please!” he gasped, around more cries. “Please!”

Kris unlocked the ring.

Sehun’s world went black.

 

When he woke up, Kris and Tao were gone from the room, but he heard them moving about outside.

“Should I wake him up?”

“Nah… let him sleep. You fucked him pretty roughly.”

Only then did Sehun notice the throbbing in his lower back. And they had a music show perfomance today.

_Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly teenage me did not know how sex works. Cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
